Quand tout s'emballe
by Yami Aku
Summary: Harry et Draco vivent une passion violente et secrète la nuit à Poudlard. Seulement, quand les sentiments s'en mêlent, tout se complique.


**Auteur :** Yami Aku (Harue-ya)

**Genre :** Lemon violent, un peu de guimauve sur la fin

**Couple :** DMHP of course ! Ne prend pas en compte la mort de Dumbledore.

**Attention :** Si vous ne supportez pas les **scènes explicites**, ne lisez pas cette histoire. Cette histoire tourne autour de la relation sexuelle des deux personnages donc n'allez pas dire que vous n'étiez pas prévenus !

**Résumé :** Harry et Draco vivent une passion violente et secrète la nuit à Poudlard. Seulement, quand les sentiments s'en mêlent, tout se complique.

**Quand tout s'emballe**

Mon dos heurte une étagère alors que quelques livres tombent au sol dans un bruit sourd. La douleur du bois dans mon dos me fait gémir, mais ce n'est rien comparé aux deux mains qui enserrent mes épaules, leurs doigts griffant ma peau nue. J'aurai des marques demain matin. Je lui avais pourtant dit d'arrêter ça ou, au moins, de se couper les ongles. Je ne peux réfléchir à ce qu'il se passe qu'une bouche avide se pose sur mes lèvres, qu'une langue taquine s'insinue entre mes dents pour venir jouer avec la mienne. Le goût du sang remplace très rapidement celui du chocolat, dessert qu'on nous a servi ce soir. Sa bouche s'éloigne de la mienne alors qu'il jure. Il croit quoi, que je vais le laisser meurtrir mes pauvres épaules sans répondre ? Je souris alors que je peux voir ses lèvres rougirent des perles de sang qui apparaissent là où je l'ai mordu.

— Tu vas me payer ça, Potter !

Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'en dire plus, je l'attrape à mon tour par les épaules pour le plaquer contre l'étagère de l'autre côté. Un gémissement passe ses lèvres alors que l'étagère lui rentre dans le dos. Mon visage vient s'enfouir dans son cou pour mordiller sa peau tendre. J'aime l'entendre gémir, j'aime le voir soumis comme ça à mes caresses et, par-dessus tout, j'aime le goût de sa peau. La sueur perle le long de son front et je sens la mienne descendre le long de ma joue. Ses mains s'insinuent sous ce qu'il reste de ma chemise et y laissent de longues griffures. J'halète alors qu'il me presse un peu plus contre lui. Je peux sentir contre ma jambe son désir qui gonfle et je sais parfaitement que le mien est au meilleur de sa forme. Mes mains attaquent sa braguette alors que les siennes continent d'agresser mon pauvre dos meurtri mais, sans prévenir, elles glissent pour se poser sur mes fesses, me pressant d'autant plus contre lui. Son souffle vient se poser sur ma joue alors que ses lèvres cherchent de nouveau les miennes. On s'embrasse jusqu'à ce que l'air nous manque. À bout de souffle, son regard croise le mien et je peux le voir brûler, s'enflammer de désir.

Je sens l'étagère dans mon dos, de nouveaux livres vont rejoindre le sol alors que je sens mon pantalon se baisser. Quand a-t-il eu le temps de faire ça ? Il me sourit – je sens ses lèvres dans mon cou qui sourient. Ses doigts se posent sur ma verge à l'étroite dans mon boxer, la douleur se répercute dans tout mon corps. Je gémis alors que je termine de lui abaisser son propre pantalon. Nos deux corps s'emboîtent alors que je sens son excitation et son impatience contre moi. C'est mon tour de sourire. Je fais glisser ma jambe droite contre la gauche pour me débarrasser totalement de mon pantalon avant de relever mon genoux et d'effleurer son entrejambe. Il gémit et m'embrasse, m'arrachant un grognement de douleur. Il m'a mordu. Je le griffe à mon tour alors que nos deux sexes se rencontrent. L'étagère me rentre un peu plus dans le dos mais ce n'est pas cette douleur là qui est la plus forte. Je lui mords le lobe de l'oreille avant de gémir à nouveau.

— Tu traînes, Malfoy.

Sa langue vient lécher mon cou alors que de nouveaux je sens ses doigts sur mes hanches, puis le fin tissu de mon boxer descendre pour m'arriver sur les pieds. Ses doigts remontent le long de ma cuisse avant de se diriger vers la partie qui me fait le plus souffrir. D'un frôlement je me cambre, ma tête heurtant une nouvelle série de livres et mes ongles lacérant son dos.

— Il faut savoir apprécier les bonnes choses, Potter.

« Les bonnes choses », « les bonnes choses »… Putain, ce n'est pas lui qui a une étagère dans le dos et qui bande comme un malade. Quoique… ? Il faut savoir apprécier les bonnes choses, alors apprécions-les à deux. Alors que ses doigts jouent habilement à ne surtout pas se poser sur mon membre gonflé, les miens remontent légèrement le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour se poser sur ses épaules et, d'une pression, je l'envoie s'écraser contre l'étagère. Il a mal, je le vois dans ses yeux. Il me regarde et me transperce de colère. Je m'approche de lui, sans peur, et mes lèvres viennent se poser sur son torse. D'abord, mes dents viennent taquiner un téton, puis l'autre avant de descendre vers son nombril. Ses mains se placent sur ma tête, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ma chevelure brune, et plus je descends, plus je le sens se tendre. Je m'arrête juste avant l'élastique, dernier rempart à sa totale nudité. Je relève la tête et savoure son visage penché en arrière, rougi par l'effort, ses lèvres entrouvertes haletant et la sueur, toujours cette sueur qui perle et coule le long de sa peau. D'un mouvement lent, je fais glisser le tissu le long de ses jambes et, pour me venger, ce ne sont pas mes doigts mais ma langue qui vient titiller cette partie de son anatomie si tendue. Il se cambre, grogne et jure de me faire payer ça. Ses mains se pressent un peu plus sur ma tête pour m'amener à être plus entreprenant. Seulement, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, loin de là. De mes propres mains, je viens prendre appui sur les étagères et, doucement, ma langue se pose d'abord sur le bout, avant de disparaître et de se décaler vers la droite, puis vers la gauche. Je souris en entendant un nouveau juron. Il ne tiendra pas et moi non plus. Je sens tout son corps s'électriser, sa magie est vibrante. On vous a déjà dit que faire sortir la magie d'un sorcier c'était dangereux ? Eh bien, oui ! Mais c'en est que plus excitant. Et je sais aussi que chez Malfoy, quand la magie commence à apparaître, c'est qu'il est sur le point de craquer. Et j'adore ça !

Je dépose une dernière fois mes lèvres sur sa verge avant d'être relevé, de sentir l'étagère rentrer de nouveau en collision avec mon dos et des lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Alors que le baiser accapare une bonne partie du peu d'esprit qu'il me reste, je sens ses bras passer sous mes jambes et mes pieds se croisent derrière ses fesses. L'étagère me rentre encore plus dans le dos alors qu'il prend appui sur elle pour me soutenir. Ça a beau ne pas être la première fois, la douleur reste la même. Alors qu'il s'impose en moi, ma propre magie vient électriser tout mon corps, le gémissement de douleur est étouffé par son baiser et nous restons immobile l'équivalent de quelques secondes, qui semblent pourtant des minutes pour moi, avant qu'il ne décide de bouger. Je suis le mouvement qu'il m'incombe alors que ses lèvres viennent se poser dans mon cou pour mordiller ma peau. Le va-et-vient d'abord lent s'accélère et je bouge à mon tour en même temps que lui. Je penche la tête de nouveau en arrière, lui offrant mon cou. Je sens le désir qui monte de plus en plus. Cette vague d'engourdissement qui nait juste avant l'extase. Les fourmis commencent à s'installer le long de mes jambes alors que nos souffles s'accélèrent. Quand elle atteint mon bas ventre, je sens tout le corps de Draco se tendre et se relâcher alors qu'il gémit mon prénom. Le seul moment où il le prononce.

Alors que nous glissons lentement vers le sol, le carrelage froid nous rappelle à quel point nous sommes brûlants. Deux lèvres viennent capturer les miennes avant qu'il ne m'embrasse et que je sente ses doigts se nouer autour de mon sexe encore gonflé. Habilement, ils s'activent et les fourmis reviennent mais cette fois-ci, elles ne s'arrêtent pas aux jambes, elles se glissent jusque dans mon bas ventre et prend le temps de s'y installer. La chaleur monte d'un cran et je me cambre en tendant tout mon corps comme si ma vie en dépendait. Lorsque je retombe contre la bibliothèque, je me sens las, moite et fatigué. Je peux à peine ouvrir les yeux et c'est juste assez pour voir Malfoy sourire. Il s'avance vers moi et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Un petit courant magique nous électrise comme à chaque fois et il s'éloigne pour reprendre son souffle.

C'est à ce moment-là que nous reprenons réellement conscience de ce qui nous entoure. D'abord le sol, ensuite la salle, puis le silence de la nuit et les craquements du bois que nous venons de malmener. Ensuite, nous observons les dégâts, les livres qui jonchent le sol, nos vêtements déchirés et jetés à droite et à gauche, puis nous. Les griffures et morsures que nous pouvons voir et les bleus que nous anticipons et qui apparaîtrons dans quelques heures. Draco est toujours le premier à se relever et à se rhabiller. Il me tend ensuite mes affaires sans vraiment faire attention à moi. Une fois que je suis à mon tour vêtu, on range notre foutoir. En trois coups de baguette, l'endroit est impeccable et il ne reste aucune trace de notre forfait, si ce n'est l'odeur de sexe qui flotte dans l'air. Nous partons ensuite sans un mot, chacun de notre côté. Malfoy est préfet en chef, alors il reprend simplement sa ronde. Moi, j'attends qu'il disparaisse au coin du couloir et je disparais sous ma cape d'invisibilité.

Une nuit comme les autres.

ooo

— Harry, réveille-toi. On va être à la bourre pour le petit-déjeuner.

— Encore cinq minutes.

— Non, ça fait déjà un quart d'heure que tu aurais dû être debout. 'Mione va crier.

— M'en fiche.

Je tire le drap sur ma tête et enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller. Qu'on me laisse dormir ! J'entends Ron se plaindre et parler avec nos autres camarades de chambrée. La nuit était trop courte. Juste encore cinq petites minutes et je me lève. Lorsque j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, le silence s'impose à moi. Ron devrait être en train de crier comme quoi, depuis quelques temps, je devenais une vraie marmotte. Je tire le drap et je regarde autour de moi : personne. Ce n'est pas bon, ça. J'avise de l'heure. Je suis en retard. La panique s'insinue dans tout mon corps et je saute du lit, attrape mes affaires pliées sur une chaise et me rue dans la salle de bain. Un coup d'œil dans la glace et j'inspecte ce qui est visible pour être certain d'avoir fait disparaître les traces de Malfoy. Même si les blessures sont toujours là, personne ne les verra. Je récupère mes affaires de cours et je quitte le dortoir. Direction : la salle de cours. Si j'évite le petit-déjeuner et que je cours assez vite, je serai à l'heure.

Et c'est le cas, pile à l'heure. Hermione fronce le nez en me voyant arriver. Je lui fais un petit sourire d'excuse alors que Ron me donne une tape dans le dos en me disant que j'ai échappé à une belle engueulade. Je me mords la langue pour ne pas lui hurler de ne surtout pas recommencer. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont invisibles qu'elles ne sont pas douloureuses. Mon regard se pose alors sur Malfoy, à l'heure, discutant avec ses camarades serpentards. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment il fait pour ne pas avoir de problème pour se lever le matin. Mon corps à moi est tellement engourdi et j'ai tellement sommeil que je pourrais rester sous les draps toute la journée. Il croise mon regard et sourit narquoisement. Il sait parfaitement que je lui en veux d'être aussi matinale et frais après une telle nuit.

— Alors Potter, on est tombé du lit ?

Je le foudroie du regard alors que Ron se place devant moi, prêt à en découdre si jamais l'un des serpentards fait un geste de travers. Hermione soupire mais vient se placer à côté de lui. Ils font front ensemble et c'est assez amusant à voir.

— Malfoy, va te trouver une autre victime.

— Pourquoi ? J'en ai une toute désignée.

— Bah désignes-en une autre.

— Weasel, il ne me semble pas m'être adressé à toi.

Malfoy me fixe toujours de son regard brûlant de désir. Il aime la provoc'. Il adore ça. Et je sais très bien que pour lui, Ron, Hermione et les autres Griffondors n'ont aucun intérêt. Le professeur de potion m'empêche de répliquer. Heureusement, en fait, parce que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais bien pu répondre à part : « Prends-moi tout de suite ». Oui, je doute que mes amis auraient apprécié. On s'installe tranquillement pour deux longues heures de supplice et surtout un petit problème de désir avec. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la potion, histoire d'oublier le regard de Malfoy, mais ce n'est pas simple – surtout quand un certain meilleur ami ne cesse de marmonner sur les Serpentards. Lorsque le cours se termine, je fonce littéralement aux toilettes. La porte claque derrière moi et je tente de me soulager pour me détendre. On frappe deux petits coups contre la porte.

— J'arrive, Ron, j'arrive.

Je referme mon pantalon, inspire et expire deux fois, et j'ouvre la porte. Une main se pose sur ma bouche alors que l'autre me pousse dans les toilettes. La porte se referme derrière nous et je reste surpris de me retrouver assis sur les toilettes, Malfoy debout devant moi, son regard enflammé. Il s'installe sur mes genoux et m'embrasse violement. Le bac de la chasse d'eau me rentre dans le dos, mais ce n'est pas le plus douloureux. Je m'agrippe à la robe de sorcier du Serpentard alors que je sens nos deux désirs se tendre. Ma main se pose sur son entrejambe. Je ne sais pas comment on a réussi ce prodige dans un endroit aussi étroit, mais nous avons échangé nos places et je me suis tout simplement empalé dans un moment de pur jouissance et douleur. Ça a duré quelques secondes avant que mes doigts ne me soulagent et que lui-même se soulage en moi. Une voix nous fait alors sursauter.

— Harry ? Ça va ?

— Ouais, j'arrive. Je te rejoins dans une minute.

La porte des toilettes se referme et je laisse mon visage se caler dans le cou de Malfoy. Je me redresse et lui donne une tape dans l'épaule.

— Ne refais jamais ça !

Il sourit, tout simplement. Je me rhabille et sors en faisant attention à ne croiser personne. Je m'arrête aux lavabos et m'asperge d'eau fraîche avant de quitter les lieux pour de bon. Je retrouve Ron et Hermione et leur souris comme si de rien n'était.

— Ça va ?

—Oui, oui. Je me suis juste senti un peu nauséeux.

— Tu as mangé quelque chose de mauvais hier soir ?

— Possible.

Doucement, je les entraîne vers notre prochain cours sachant pertinemment que Malfoy attend pour sortir à son tour. But du reste de la journée : évitez Malfoy si je veux survivre.

ooo

Les devoirs, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de pire qu'une montagne de devoirs à faire et une meilleure amie qui ne vous lâche pas tant que tout n'est pas terminé. Je dois en être à mon troisième parchemin sur la vie des strangulots. Ne me demandez surtout pas comment j'ai déjà réussi à écrire trois pages, j'en ai aucune idée. Parce qu'autant vous dire que leur vie est aussi intéressante que de savoir ce qu'a pris Rusard au petit-déjeuner. Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de retirer mes lunettes pour me frotter les yeux. Je les ferme ensuite quelques secondes et respire calmement. J'écoute le bruit des autres élèves qui grattent leurs parchemins, discutent ou jouent dans la salle commune. Je rouvre les yeux pour les poser sur Ron qui galère lui aussi à remplir son parchemin. Je remets mes lunettes et soupire de nouveau avant de me plonger dans le dernier paragraphe de ma dissertation. Oui, ce sera le dernier. J'en ai marre et j'ai envie d'aller me coucher. Oui, j'ai bien dit « me coucher » pour dormir. Je mets un point final au devoir et roule le tout. Hermione me regarde l'air suspicieux, mais je ramasse ma plume et mon livre de cours.

— Bonne nuit !

— Harry, tu es sûr que tu as bien tout fait ?

— Oui, oui.

Je lance un regard désolé à Ron. Il n'a même pas écrit la moitié de son second rouleau, le pauvre en a encore pour un moment. Je grimpe au dortoir et dépose mes affaires dans un coin pour ne pas les oublier demain. Ensuite, direction la salle d'eau pour prendre une douche. Eau que je savoure sur ma peau meurtrie. Je vois un peu de sang couler au fond, mais ça fait tout de même du bien. Une fois la douche terminée, j'enfile mon pyjama. Je passe une tête dans la chambre : personne. Rapidement, je me glisse sous mes draps. Je n'ai pas remis le sort pour masquer les blessures un peu de repos fait du bien à tout le monde. Je me roule en boule et ferme les yeux.

Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville sont couchés depuis un moment et, moi, je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. J'étais pourtant fatigué. Pourquoi je ne trouve pas le sommeil ? Je me retourne une nouvelle fois en grimaçant de douleur et, maugréant, je me lève et m'installe près de la fenêtre. Je regarde un instant la lune dans le ciel avant de soupirer et de prendre ma cape d'invisibilité pour aller me balader. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

Le silence des couloirs la nuit me fait du bien, c'est calme et reposant. Je déambule tranquillement, faisant attention aux rondes nocturnes des surveillants. Je me demande si je vais tomber sur Malfoy. Je l'espère et, en même temps, je ne l'espère pas. Mon dos ne survivra pas à une nouvelle rencontre en si peu de temps. Continuant mon chemin, mes pas me mènent vers la volière. Je m'arrête à mi-chemin pour regarder le parc alors que le vent s'engouffre sous ma cape. Il fait froid et on ne voit pratiquement pas les étoiles. Le temps se couvre. Je reste là, accoudé à regarder le ciel, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit me fasse me retourner. Il y a quelqu'un dans la volière ? Il est tard, personne ne devrait traîner dans les environs. Oui, enfin « personne », je suis bien là, moi. Je me glisse discrètement vers la porte entrebâillée et mon regard se pose sur une ombre dans le fond. Je m'avance doucement en évitant les hiboux qui vont et viennent. Des gémissements me parviennent alors que je me rapproche et je me rends compte petit à petit que je tombe mal. Devant moi, se trouve un couple en plein ébat. Mon regard n'arrive pas à dévier de ce qui se déroule juste devant moi. Là, dans la paille et les plumes, deux élèves sont en train de s'embrasser complètement nus et, au vu de leur position, je pense que l'acte est en pleine consommation. Je recule en sentant la chaleur dans mon bas ventre s'éveiller. Je recule sans détourner les yeux. Leurs gémissements résonnent dans toute la volière. Je sens la porte derrière moi et je quitte rapidement les lieux. Un voyeur, voilà ce que je suis ! Un voyeur avec un énorme problème d'érection. Je dévale les escaliers sans faire attention et, rapidement, j'emprunte les couloirs pour retourner au dortoir. Je ne fais pas attention, si bien qu'au détour d'un couloir, je percute quelqu'un. Et merde ! Bon j'ai ma cape, ça devrait aller.

— Y a quelqu'un ?

Mon cœur rate un battement, c'est Malfoy. Sur tous les surveillants du château, il a fallu que je tombe sur Malfoy. Je recule prestement alors que sa main me frôle. Un sourire apparait sur ses lèvres. Il se penche pour ramasser sa baguette et relancer le sort de lumière. Il ne peut pas me voir, il ne peut pas me voir, il ne peut pas me voir.

— Potter, je sais que c'est toi !

Je me fige. Comment peut-il savoir que c'est moi ? Il ne sait pas que j'ai une cape d'invisibilité. Je n'ai pourtant pas prononcé un mot lorsque je l'ai percuté. Je n'utilise pas un parfum spécial. Je… ne fais pas attention et une main se pose sur mon épaule. Et merde ! Je suis invisible, pas immatériel. Le visage de Malfoy se rapproche de moi.

— Tu crois vraiment que je ne t'ai jamais vu enfiler ta cape après nos petits moments ?

Et re-merde ! Je sens le tissu se soulever et, cette fois-ci, le visage pâle du Serpentard apparaît sous le tissu. Il sourit toujours. Fichu sourire de merde. Et dire que je venais de me calmer. Il laisse le tissu retomber derrière lui et se colle contre moi.

— On se promène ?

— … pas à dormir, marmonnais-je.

— Vraiment ?

Sa main glisse sous mon haut de pyjama pour se poser sur mon torse. Je tressaille. Il a les mains froides. À déambuler dans les couloirs lors de ses rondes alors qu'il fait aussi froid dehors, ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'il soit gelé. Sa seconde main vient rejoindre la première.

— Tu ne dois pas être assez fatigué.

— Sûrement.

Ses lèvres s'avancent vers les miennes alors que ses doigts glissent sur mes blessures de la vieille. Mon corps ne supportera pas quelque chose de violent. Mon corps ne supportera pas… Je perds le fil de mes pensées lorsque ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et que sa langue vient quémander l'entrée. Pas d'agressivité. Je la laisse entrer et on s'embrasse. Doucement. Mes mains vont se fermer dans son cou et, sans que je comprenne vraiment ce qu'il se passe, il s'éloigne, sourit et quitte la cape pour continuer sa ronde. Je reste surpris. Ma main se porte à mes lèvres. C'est la première fois qu'il est aussi doux. La lumière disparait au bout du couloir et je reste un instant sans bouger. Que vient-il de se passer ?

ooo

Je porte la fourchette à ma bouche. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Ce n'était pourtant pas un rêve. Si, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Malfoy ne serait jamais doux et gentil. J'ai dû rêver.

— Harry, un problème ?

Je regarde Hermione qui doit se demander ce que j'ai à rester la fourchette en hauteur, le regard fixé dans le vide. Je secoue la tête et avale le reste de mon repas. Ron, à mes côtés, maugréait contre l'emploi du temps que nous avons et la présence de trop d'heures de cours dans la journée. Je termine mon petit-déjeuner et on se rend en histoire de la magie. Alors que je marche, toujours un peu dans la lune, je percute quelqu'un. Je relève la tête en m'excusant quand je croise les prunelles orages de Malfoy.

— Regarde où tu vas, Potter !

— Et toi, Malfoy, pourquoi n'appliques-tu pas tes dires ! crache Ron à mes côtés.

— Il ne me semble pas m'être adressé à toi, belette !

— Je…

Il ancre son regard dans le mien en souriant. Mon cerveau se remet en marche et un sourire vient se former à son tour sur mes lèvres.

— C'est bon, Son Altesse Royale a besoin de place pour circuler.

Je fais une petite révérence avant de me déplacer sur le côté en faisant un petit mouvement de baguette dans mon dos. Je relève juste la tête pour voir les trois Serpentards avancer et se casser la figure. Ron explose de rire alors que je range ma baguette rapidement.

— Vous devriez faire attention où vous posez vos pieds, le sol à tendance à ne pas être parfaitement plat.

Draco Malfoy jure en se relevant alors que les deux autres s'empêtrent dans leur robe. Il se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard noir. Je garde mon petit sourire aux lèvres. Il réajuste ses vêtements et s'en va sans rien ajouter. Oups, je crois que je l'ai froissé. Crabbe et Goyle le rattrapent rapidement et Ron vient me donner une accolade dans le dos.

— Ça c'était pas mal !

— Harry, tu sais qu'on ne doit pas utiliser la magie pour ce genre de chose.

— Magie ? Quelle magie ? Voyons, Hermione, je n'ai rien fait.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et on se remet en route. Je les laisse prendre un peu d'avance et me tourne juste à temps pour voir les trois Serpentards disparaître au bout du couloir. Je soupire et fourre mes mains dans mes poches avant de rejoindre mes amis. Haussant un sourcil, je sors un morceau de parchemin. Je le déplie et je peux reconnaître la fine écriture de Malfoy. Je ne sais pas si le voir ce soir sera une bonne idée après ma mauvaise blague. Je chiffonne le bout de papier alors que Ron se tourne vers moi.

— Dépêche, on va être en retard.

Bah, advienne que pourra.

ooo

Je pousse nerveusement la porte de la salle de classe de métamorphose. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'y aller. Mon dos va mieux mais ce n'est pas encore ça et, avec la blague de ce matin, je sens que je vais avoir mal. Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas réussi à sortir de ma tête le baiser de la nuit dernière. Je referme la porte derrière moi et avance doucement dans les allées. Je ne vois aucune trace de Malfoy. Normal. Il a dû me poser un lapin après ce que je lui ai fait. J'étais stupide de venir. J'amorce une retraite lorsque j'entends une voix prononcer un sort et celui-ci arriver juste sur moi. Je me retrouve au sol, dans l'incapacité de bouger.

— Malgré ta mauvaise blague tu es quand même venu.

— Oui, je suis un abruti. Merci de me le faire remarquer. Maintenant, annule le sort.

— Non.

— Qu...

Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu ? Je le vois s'installer au-dessus de moi et me regarder allongé au sol, incapable de bouger.

— Tu m'as ridiculisé devant tes amis.

— C'est si peu de chose.

— Non, ça a déjà fait le tour du château. « Harry Potter a encore tourné en ridicule Draco Malfoy par-ci. » « Harry Potter est vraiment super par-là. »

— Que veux-tu ? La célébrité à ses désavantages.

Il sourit. Effacez ce sourire qui ne présage rien de bon de son visage ! Il s'agenouille et pose ses mains sur mon torse.

— Et moi, je serais fou de ne pas profiter de ta naïveté à croire que j'allais laisser passer ça.

Je suis cuit. Ses mains défont rapidement ma robe pour atteindre ma peau. Il laisse ses doigts tracer les lignes de mon torse, descendre jusqu'à mon pantalon avant de remonter. Je tressaille sous ses caresses et je commence à haleter alors qu'il penche son visage, soufflant dans mon cou. Sa langue vient lécher ma clavicule avant de glisser sur ma poitrine puis mon nombril. J'ai horreur de ça. Ça chatouille. Il s'amuse quelques secondes avec avant de revenir à mes tétons. Mon souffle s'accélère et je ne peux toujours pas bouger. Sa main se pose sur mon entrejambe bien éveillé. Il ne dit rien, continuant de s'amuser avec la peau de mon torse et celle de mon cou, pendant que ses doigts s'infiltrent sous le tissu. Je gémis lorsque je sens un étau se refermer autour de mon sexe. Je me cambre violemment alors qu'il malaxe sans douceur. Je ne peux toujours pas bouger et c'est tout simplement horrible. Ma respiration se fait plus rapide, beaucoup trop rapide. J'ai chaud, très chaud. Puis tout s'arrête. Je suis toujours trop serré dans mon pantalon, j'ai l'impression que tout mon corps est tendu et que ça va exploser. Mais rien. Juste des lèvres sous mon oreille qui maltraitent ma peau puis un souffle à l'intérieur.

— Ne refais plus jamais ça.

Il se redresse, me sourit et se relève. Il rajuste ses vêtements et s'en va. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre réellement ce qu'il s'est passé que je suis tout seul, allongé et toujours dans l'incapacité de bouger. C'est une torture. Il va revenir. Il va annuler son sort. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je maudis ce fichu Serpentard. Et merde ! Je me suis bien fait avoir. Une heure plus tard, le sort fini par s'estomper et je peux me redresser. Mon dos est douloureux et j'ai froid. Je me relève difficilement. Au moins, la douleur dans mon bas ventre a fini par disparaître elle aussi. Je rajuste ma robe et enfile ma cape sur mes épaules pour retourner à mon dortoir. Quel abruti je suis ! Malfoy ne peut pas être gentil. Le baiser dans le couloir était juste un stupide rêve débile. Je me glisse dans mon lit avec cette pensée. Je suis stupide de penser que Malfoy pouvait être doux. Stupide.

ooo

Au matin, j'étais malade. Bah, je veux vous y voir, à rester allongé sur le dallage froid sans bouger alors que vous venez de prendre un coup de chaud. C'est donc nauséeux que j'ai quitté mon lit. Ron m'a regardé étrangement. C'est une fois dans la salle d'eau que je me suis rendu compte pourquoi. Cet abruti de Malfoy m'a fait un suçon juste sous l'oreille. Quel con ! Après avoir fait disparaître toute trace de cette fichue marque, j'ai bien mis un bon quart d'heure pour arriver à enfiler mes vêtements. D'un pas mal assuré, j'ai retrouvé Hermione dans la salle commune et j'ai eu le droit à une tonne reproches parce que je ne voulais pas aller à l'infirmerie pour prendre une potion. Je n'ai quasiment rien pu avaler au petit-déjeuner et, une fois en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, je n'ai rien écouté. La seule chose positive, c'est qu'étant malade, mon esprit est tellement embrumé que je ne pense à rien. Donc, pas de Malfoy, pas de longues théories sur je ne sais quelle créature maléfique : rien que du vide. Je relève la tête de mon parchemin alors que la fin du cours se fait entendre. J'ai dû m'assoupir quelques secondes.

— Harry, va à l'infirmerie, soupire Hermione.

— Pourquoi ? Tout va très bien… arrivai-je à dire.

— Harry, tu viens de passer la moitié du cours à dormir. Quitte à ne pas suivre un cours, autant que tu sois au chaud.

— Mouais.

Je ramasse mon parchemin vide et me traîne à leur suite. Si je vais à l'infirmerie, je vais devoir boire une potion dégueulasse et je n'ai pas envie de vomir tout de suite. En route pour le prochain cours, j'avance plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Je vois flou et je n'arrive même pas à me rappeler quel cours on a à présent. Je cherche dans les méandres de mon esprit comateux, mais rien. Ce n'est que quand l'odeur de renfermé des cachots se fait sentir que je me souviens que c'est potion avec… les Serpentards. Ô joie ! En fait, j'aurais dû aller à l'infirmerie. Je m'adosse contre le mur en attendant que le professeur ouvre la porte et somnole.

— Harry, va voir l'infirmière.

— Humm…

— Tu es vraiment têtu.

— Il paraît.

— Oh, tiens, tiens… Potter et compagnie sont en avance.

Je tressaille en reconnaissant la voix de Malfoy, mais je n'ai même pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. J'ai juste chaud et froid – en fait, je ne sais pas trop. Je ne suis pas bien du tout.

— Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à être à l'heure, Malfoy, dit Hermione.

— Oh, tu t'es remis de ta chute d'hier, ajoute Ron malicieusement.

Je peux presque imaginer le Serpentard s'énerver, mais je me sens vraiment trop mal pour en sourire. Mes jambes ont du mal à me supporter. C'est comme si j'avais un énorme poids sur les épaules.

— Tu veux parler de l'utilisation abusive de magie, peut-être ?

— Allons, Malfoy, quand on ne sait pas lever les pieds, on n'accuse pas les autres.

— Tu me cherches, là ?

— Moi, te chercher ? Pourquoi ? Tu es juste devant moi.

Le ton monte et ma tête va exploser. Je me décolle du mur et ouvre péniblement les yeux pour dire à Hermione que, finalement, je vais aller à l'infirmerie. Mais mes pieds ne bougent pas et je tombe par terre. J'entends juste Hermione crier mon nom alors que je me recroqueville, haletant. Puis une porte s'ouvre, une main se pose sur mon front et une voix forte, grave et masculine, intime des ordres que j'entends à peine. Les ténèbres se forment dans mon cerveau, puis plus rien.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, j'ai la bouche pâteuse, tout mon corps est endolori et j'ai mal à la tête. Je tourne doucement la tête pour découvrir l'infirmerie puis, sur la petite table à côté de moi, un verre avec un contenu verdâtre. Je soupire, ça doit être pour moi. Je me redresse difficilement et attrape la boisson que j'avale en plissant le nez. Je me recouche doucement et ferme les yeux, laissant agir le breuvage. Je sombre une nouvelle fois. Quand je me réveille à nouveau, c'est parce qu'une main me caresse doucement le front. Je n'ai pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. J'ai peur de briser l'instant. Quelques minutes passent et la main disparaît de mon front pour laisser place à deux lèvres qui se posent sur les miennes.

— Je suis désolé.

Puis la présence disparaît. Je veux bouger le bras pour le retenir, mais je suis encore trop engourdi. Je me rendors simplement épuisé. C'est le soleil qui me réveille la fois suivante. Je me sens mieux – pas complètement rétabli, mais mieux. Je me redresse et trouve une nouvelle potion, mais cette fois-ci elle est bleutée. Je l'avale sans rien demander à personne et m'oblige à ne surtout pas la recracher tellement le goût est amer. L'infirmière vient me voir lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que je suis réveillé.

— Vous devriez dormir encore un peu aujourd'hui.

— J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça : dormir.

Elle me sourit et récupère le verre vide avant de s'éloigner de moi. Encore une journée à dormir. Après les heures de sommeil que je viens d'avoir, ça m'étonnerait que j'arrive à dormir. Je sens mes paupières s'alourdir et j'ai à peine le temps de me rouler en boule que je m'endors. Merci les potions. Des voix juste à mes côtés me réveillent doucement. J'émerge en reconnaissant celles de Ron et Hermione.

— Oh, Harry, tu te réveilles enfin.

— J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va exploser.

— Tiens.

Je prends le verre que me tend Hermione et ingurgite ma troisième potion en deux jours. On veut me tuer, j'en suis certain. Je grimace et Hermione récupère le verre vide pour le poser sur la petite table près du lit.

— Tu te sens mieux ? questionne Ron.

— Si par là tu entends que je n'ai plus aussi chaud, froid et envie de vomir : oui, ça va mieux.

— Cool.

Je souris alors que Ron commence à me raconter ce que j'ai manqué depuis deux jours. Hermione ponctue son récit de quelques informations oubliées en attendant le feu vert de l'infirmière pour que je puisse rejoindre mon dortoir. Ou plutôt la grande salle pour le dîner. C'est que j'ai quand même un peu faim. Quand elle se décide enfin à nous rejoindre, elle prend ma température et donne quelques recommandations ainsi que deux petites potions à avaler. Une ce soir avant de manger et une autre demain matin. J'acquiesce et on quitte l'infirmerie pour le repas. Ma maisonnée est heureuse de me voir en meilleure forme. Seamus me donne une grande accolade dans le dos qui manque de m'envoyer contre la table. Je suis remis, mais je n'ai pas encore récupéré toutes mes forces. Je m'installe dos à la salle, je n'ai pas envie de le voir. Je mange lentement mais sûrement. Hermione m'oblige à prendre ma petite potion avant le dessert et je me doute que je vais encore dormir cette nuit. Alors que l'on quitte la grande salle, je heurte maladroitement quelqu'un – ou plutôt quelqu'un me heurte –, mais je n'ai pas le temps de voir qui c'est que la personne a déjà disparu dans le flot d'étudiants qui retournent à leurs dortoirs. Je soupire et, une fois dans la salle commune, je me laisse tomber dans le canapé devant le feu.

— Je t'ai fait une liste des devoirs à faire et une copie des cours.

— Merci, Hermione.

— Tu regarderas tout ça demain. Là, tu devrais aller te coucher.

— Je ne vais pas tarder, j'en ai juste un peu marre d'être allongé.

Elle me sourit, dépose un baiser sur ma joue avant de rejoindre son dortoir. Ron me lance qu'il va prendre une douche et je reste seul devant l'âtre. Je commence à somnoler quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je lève la tête pour voir Ginny m'inciter à monter me coucher. J'abdique et monte au dortoir. Alors que je retire ma robe, un bout de papier en tombe. Je fronce le nez et le ramasse. J'accroche ma robe et passe par la case « salle d'eau » avant de m'assoir sur mon lit pour lire le message. La fine écriture de Malfoy s'y trouve. J'aurai dû me douter que je n'avais pas été bousculé pour rien. Je relis une nouvelle fois la missive et la chiffonne avant de la glisser sous mon oreiller. Je m'installe sous mes draps sans aucun remord. Tu peux toujours attendre, je ne viendrai pas.

ooo

Et j'ai très bien dormi. Je me doute que la potion y était pour quelque chose, mais j'ai dormi comme un loir. Au matin, je me sens plus frais et disposé à reprendre les cours que la vieille. Et en plus de ça, je suis surpris de voir que la plupart de mes blessures sont complètement cicatrisées. Peut-être grâce aux potions ? Qui sait. Par contre, le suçon est toujours là – rose pâle mais là. Je maugréai en me lavant les dents avant de retrouver mes amis pour petit-déjeuner. J'avale ma dernière potion en espérant que je ne rechuterai pas, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de retenter un marathon de sommeil prochainement. Surtout quand je vois la tonne de devoirs en retard que j'ai accumulée.

Le premier cours, l'histoire de la magie, est assez simple à suivre, ce qui me permet de rattraper un peu de mon retard dans les autres matières. Ensuite, il y a le cours de métamorphose et le déjeuner. Puis sortilèges et défense contre les forces du mal. C'est une journée chargée. À la fin du dernier cours, Ron me rappelle qu'il y a entraînement de Quidditch. Heureusement qu'il est là pour me le rappeler, parce que je l'avais oublié. Je soupire. Avec la tonne de retard que j'ai, j'aurais préféré que ça ne tombe pas ce soir. Enfin, ça me fera du bien de m'aérer. Hermione fait bien attention à ce que je me couvre correctement avant de filer à l'entraînement. Et heureusement, parce que mine de rien, il fait vraiment froid. Mais il me suffit de voler pour me sentir mieux. J'aime la sensation de voler et d'être loin de tout. Durant les entraînements, je peux m'éloigner de tout ce qui m'entoure en montant assez haut. Je fais quelques acrobaties, et observe de loin les autres avant de faire quelques pointes de vitesse pour attraper le vif d'or. Lorsque l'entraînement est terminé, je reste planer encore un peu. Je vois les autres quitter le stade et je reste seul. Quand le froid commence vraiment à ne plus être supportable, j'atterris et je vais dans les vestiaires. Ils sont tous rentrés, tant mieux. Je me déshabille puis m'étire en faisant craquer les os de mon dos, puis ceux de mes jambes pour terminer par mes bras. Qui a dit que voler sur un balai ne donnait pas des courbatures ? Je m'apprête à enfiler mon haut quand je sens une présence dans mon dos.

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu hier ?

Je me tends et me détends en reconnaissant Malfoy. J'enfile le vêtement avant de répondre, histoire que ma voix soit posée et non nerveuse.

— J'ai dormi.

— Encore.

— Oui, encore.

Je me tourne vers lui, le regard mauvais. C'est de sa faute si je viens de passer deux jours à l'infirmerie complètement malade.

— La faute à qui ? Qui m'a abandonné par terre dans la classe de métamorphose sur le dallage froid en m'ayant chauffé comme un bâtard ?

— Tu l'avais cherché.

Je ne réponds rien. Je sais que je suis fautif. Je n'aurais pas dû lui faire cette mauvaise blague, je le sais. Mais je m'en fiche. Lui n'a pas passé deux jours à dormir en ayant l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et, d'ailleurs, c'est ce que je lui fais remarquer.

— Tu aurais préféré que je me casse le poignet ou me torde la cheville en tombant, c'est ça ?

— Non. Je te fais juste remarquer que le retour de force n'était pas le même.

— Donc tu m'as posé un lapin pour te venger.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

— Oui. Je n'avais pas envie de te voir hier soir.

Quelle franchise ! Bravo Harry, tu fais preuves de beaucoup de courage, là. Je me tourne pour attraper mon pantalon quand je me sens retourner et plaquer contre le vestiaire.

— Tu veux qu'on arrête là !

J'ancre mon regard dans le sien ne comprenant pas trop sa phrase. Il doit le voir par l'expression sur mon visage, parce qu'il tourne sa phrase autrement.

— Je te demande, Potter, si tu souhaites qu'on s'arrête là, maintenant ?

Il veut me larguer. Enfin, c'est un terme que j'emploierais si on sortait ensemble, ce qui n'est pas le cas vu qu'on ne fait que coucher ensemble. Je sens mon cœur se serrer à ces mots. Ses lèvres sont à quelques centimètres des miennes et je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. Cependant, je préfère jouer l'abruti en lui renvoyant la question.

— C'est ce que tu veux, toi ?

— Ne retourne pas la question.

— Pourquoi ? Après tout, nous sommes deux dans cette histoire.

— D'accord. Tu veux que je prenne la décision.

Je soutiens son regard. Je sens que je fais une énorme bêtise, mais je persiste et signe. Il m'embrasse violemment avant de se reculer.

— Dans ce cas, c'est terminé.

Il fait demi-tour et quitte le vestiaire sans rien ajouter de plus. Je reste bêtement dos contre mon vestiaire, à moitié nu, sans bouger avec un arrière-goût de sang dans la bouche. Je m'essuie la lèvre en soupirant. Je me remets doucement à m'habiller, un peu dans la lune. J'ai du mal à enregistrer ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je ferme le vestiaire et rejoint le château puis le dortoir sans passer par la case dîner. J'ai un poids dans le ventre et je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi. J'entre dans la salle commune et vais me doucher. Lorsque j'en ressors, je n'ai toujours pas complètement assimilé ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ron entre dans le dortoir et me regarde étrangement.

— Tu n'es pas venu manger.

Je m'approche de mon lit pour prendre mes livres pour mes devoirs sans rien répondre.

— Harry, ça va ?

Oui, oui, tout va bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je semble guéri. J'ai repris les cours. J'ai pu voler. Malfoy m'a plaqué. Cette dernière phrase résonne dans ma tête comme une ritournelle désagréable. Malfoy m'a plaqué.

— Harry, tu es vraiment sûr que ça va ?

Je ne réponds toujours rien. Mon cerveau vient d'assimiler la dernière phrase. Malfoy m'a plaqué et je n'ai rien dit, je l'ai même incité à le faire. Et par Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal.

— Harry, tu pleures ! Tu t'es fait mal ?

Oh oui, je me suis fait très mal. Mais cette fois, il n'y aura pas de potion pour y remédier. Je laisse tomber mes livres et je sens les larmes couler de plus en plus fort le long de mes joues. Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait si mal. Ron me prend dans ses bras avec maladresse et je laisse ma tête reposer dans son cou. Oh oui, ça fait vraiment très mal.

ooo

Le réveil est dur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un vide à la place du cœur. J'ai beaucoup pleuré hier soir dans les bras de Ron et je le remercierai jamais assez de ne pas avoir posé d'avantage de questions. J'ai fini par me rouler en boule pour dormir et ne plus penser à rien. Mais maintenant que je suis réveillé, c'est dur de se dire que oui, Malfoy m'a bien plaqué. Je me rafraîchis et m'habille un peu comme un automate avant d'attendre les autres. Ron ne pose pas d'autres questions, mais il voit bien que je me sens mal. Je lui souris et essaye de prendre sur moi. Après tout, il est difficile d'avoir un chagrin d'amour alors qu'on n'était pas amoureux du tout. Alors, c'est quoi cette boule dans mon ventre et ce sentiment désagréable d'avoir été con qui me poursuit depuis hier soir ? On retrouve Hermione qui remarque tout de suite que ça va pas mais ne pose pas de questions. Nous allons petit-déjeuner sans un mot. J'espère ne pas le croiser. Et mon souhait a été entendu, il est assez tard pour que la plupart des Serpentards ait déjà mangé. On n'a pas cours aujourd'hui, c'est le week-end et tant mieux. On va s'installer ensuite dans la salle commune afin de faire nos devoirs. Plus vite ils seront faits, plus vite nous pourrons faire autre chose de notre congé. Seulement, je n'ai toujours pas le moral. Je reste la plume en l'air sans rien écrire et ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Alors que Ron en est déjà à son second parchemin et moi à ma première ligne, Hermione claque son livre et me fait sursauter.

— Harry, si tu nous disais ce qui ne va pas ! Nous sommes tes amis. Tu peux nous parler.

Leur parler, pour leur dire quoi ? Vous savez, je viens de passer plusieurs mois à coucher avec Malfoy et il m'a plaqué hier. Depuis j'ai l'impression d'avoir un énorme vide dans la poitrine et je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi. Parce qu'il ne faut pas se voiler la face, on faisait que coucher ensemble et rien de plus. J'ai bien dû rêver une ou deux fois qu'il avait des gestes tendres envers moi : dans le couloir ou à l'infirmerie. Mais ce n'était qu'un pur rêve débile parce que ça ne pouvait pas être le cas. Malfoy n'est pas gentil, doux et aimant. Nous baisions juste sauvagement ensemble. Point final. C'est tout. Rien de plus. Je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue. Je suis con. Trop con.

— Oh Harry, s'il te plait, pas comme hier soir.

Ron semble mal à l'aise de me voir pleurer. Mais pourquoi je pleure encore à cause de ce connard de Malfoy ?

— Il s'est passé quelque chose lors de l'entraînement ? demande Hermione.

— Non, pas que je sache. Enfin, nous sommes partis avant Harry, donc je ne sais pas. Je l'ai juste retrouvé au dortoir dans un état lamentable.

Hermione semble réfléchir mais, moi, j'essuie simplement mes larmes d'un revers de la main avant de reprendre ma plume pour essayer d'écrire.

— Harry, tu nous aurais caché quelque chose ces derniers temps ?

Oui, je couchais avec Malfoy un soir sur deux depuis quelques mois.

— Oh non ! Me dis pas que ça à un rapport avec ce que j'ai vu l'autre jour.

Qu'est-ce que Ron a vu l'autre jour ? C'est vague, ça. Mon cerveau a un peu du mal à assimiler les données en ce moment.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as vu l'autre jour, Ron ? insiste Hermione.

— Eh bien…

Ron semble mal à l'aise de nouveau.

— Harry avait un suçon dans le cou.

— Quoi ?

Et merde ! Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié, ça. Connard de Malfoy ! Il me plaque et me fout dans la merde !

— Harry, tu voyais quelqu'un ?

— Non.

— Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?

— Je ne voyais personne.

— C'est parce que tu sortais la nuit que tu as attrapé froid. Tu aurais dû faire plus attention…

Je me lève en faisant claquer mes mains sur la table. Qu'ils arrêtent ! Ça fait mal !

— Je ne sortais avec personne. Et je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

J'attrape mes affaires et quitte la salle commune pour la bibliothèque. Là au moins, je serais tranquille.

ooo

Le week-end a été tendu. J'ai évité Malfoy pendant deux jours, ce qui n'est pas simple avec les heures du repas en commun. Hermione et Ron n'ont plus abordé le sujet de peur que je m'énerve encore et, moi, j'ai fait le point. Un point définitif. Je n'aime et n'ai jamais aimé Malfoy. On a couché ensemble, point final. Une connerie dans ma vie de plus et c'est tout. Les cours reprennent, la vie continue et un point c'est tout.

Mes deux jours de répit n'ont été que de courte durée parce que les cours en commun avec les Serpentards sont arrivés trop vite à mon goût. Et même si j'ai décidé de rayer l'incident de ses derniers mois de ma mémoire, la guerre Griffondor /Serpentard, elle ne l'est pas et Ron trouve un malin plaisir à ramener Malfoy dans ma vie. Au début, c'était facile de faire comme s'il n'existait pas, Ron pouvant jouer à merveille son rôle seul. Mais c'était oublier à quel point Malfoy aime m'intégrer dans toutes les guérillas inter-maisons. J'ai réussi à tenir jusqu'à mercredi, inspirant calmement, mettant dans un coin toute ma rancœur jusqu'à ce que ça explose.

— Putain, Malfoy, tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ?

— Oh désolé, Potter, je ne t'avais pas vu.

— Bah voyons. Ce n'est pas comme si le couloir n'était pas suffisamment grand.

— Vous n'avez qu'à pas discuter au milieu du chemin.

— Avoue, tu l'as fait exprès.

— De te rentrer dedans ? Non.

Je foudroie Malfoy du regard. Je sais qu'il l'a fait exprès. Le couloir est bien assez grand pour qu'il nous contourne. Au lieu de ça, il a marché droit sur nous faisant mine de discuter avec d'autres Serpentards.

— Viens, Harry, on va être en retard.

Hermione pose sa main sur mon bras pour me faire comprendre qu'il faut y aller, mais je n'ai pas envie de partir. J'ai envie de mettre mon poing dans la figure de cet abruti et d'effacer son sourire narquois de ses fichues lèvres.

— C'est ça, Potter, écoute ta copine. Il parait qu'elle a souvent raison.

— Contrairement à certain, c'est même sûr.

— Tu insinues quoi ?

— Je n'insinue rien du tout. Je constate une vérité. Il suffit de voir où en est la coupe des quatre maisons.

— Vous n'êtes pas premiers.

— Nous ne sommes pas derniers.

On se toise encore du regard quelques secondes avant qu'Hermione ne me tire vers notre prochain cours. Je la laisse faire. Lorsqu'on arrive devant la salle de sortilège, elle fronce le nez.

— Tu nous as fait quoi, là ?

— Là quoi ?

— Avec Malfoy !

— Rien.

Je la laisse devant la porte pour retrouver Ron à l'intérieur qui discute avec Seamus, Neville et Dean. Le cours commence avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. La journée se termine sans accro. Ma tension n'est pas redescendue depuis. J'espère que la douche froide me fera de l'effet. Et ça fonctionne. Mes nerfs se calment. Je pose ma tête contre le carrelage murale et soupire. Je suis tendu, trop tendu. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été dans cet état et tout ça à cause de l'autre abruti. Je le hais, je le déteste. Je donne un coup dans le mur. Mais, par Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça me manque. Ses caresses, ses baisers, son sourire. Je laisse ma main droite descendre le long de mon torse puis s'arrêter à mon entrejambe. Ces moments violents et passionnés. Cette sensation de vivre. Je commence un va-et-vient lent alors que je me souviens de nos étreintes. Le sang et la douleur de nos ébats. Les marques que nous nous faisions mutuellement. J'accélère le mouvement. L'instant où nous nous sentions partir pour le septième ciel. Je me cambre violemment et termine dans un gémissement rauque. Je me vide au fond de la douche, ma tête vient reposer à nouveau contre le carrelage et, de ma main tremblante, je tourne le robinet de manière à ce que l'eau soit encore plus froide. Ça ne va pas, pas du tout. Je fais disparaître les dernières traces de mon forfait et, les jambes encore tremblantes, je me mets en pyjama avant d'aller retrouver mon lit. Je te hais, Malfoy, je te hais.

ooo

Mon poing part sans que je ne le veuille vraiment – ou alors si, je le veux. Je ne sais même plus ce qu'il vient de dire pour m'énerver autant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon poing vient de percuter sa joue et que ça fait un bien fou. Malheureusement pour moi, il ne reste pas surpris bien longtemps de mon geste. Je reçois à mon tour un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et un autre dans le ventre. Je réponds tout aussi rapidement alors que je sens du sang dans ma bouche. Très vite, ça s'envenime et je ne peux pas dire combien de coups nous nous sommes donnés avant d'être séparés par nos amis respectifs. Je le regarde avec haine et c'est réciproque. Malgré le fait que ça crie autour de nous, je ne peux détacher mon regard du sien. J'ai envie de continuer à lui taper dessus, à lui faire mal, tellement mal.

— Non mais, ça ne va pas ? Vous êtes complètement fous, tous les deux !

Je reconnais la voix du professeur McGonagall. Je me demande bien qui a été chercher un professeur. Je sens la poigne de Ron et de Neville se relâcher. Comme il y a un professeur, il pense que je ne serai pas capable de lui sauter à la gorge. C'est mal me connaître. Apparemment, de l'autre côté, ils se sont dit la même chose. À peine je me sens libre que je me rue sur Malfoy et c'est pareil dans l'autre sens. Quelques coups plus tard, de nouveau séparés, le professeur hurle encore plus fort. Je ne sens plus mes côtes et je crois que mes lunettes sont brisées et je pense avoir cassé le nez de Malfoy de plus il saigne de l'arcade sourcilière.

— Dans le bureau du directeur immédiatement !

Elle nous prend par le bras, chacun d'un côté et nous conduit au bureau de Dumbledore. On monte les escaliers sans dire un mot, enfin, si, le professeur ne cesse de hurler comme quoi nous sommes fous. Mais nous, on n'échange pas un mot, pas un regard. Dumbledore nous accueille, surpris de notre état.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Une bagarre entre Serpentard et Griffondor.

— Entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy plutôt, fait remarquer le directeur.

— Peu importe. On ne peut pas les lâcher sans qu'ils se jettent à la gorge l'un l'autre.

— Vraiment, Messieurs, peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

Dumbledore pose son regard calme sur chacun de nous mais on détourne les yeux. Du moins, moi, je détourne les yeux. Il est hors de question que je lui dise pourquoi. Et puis, en fait, je ne sais même plus pourquoi nous avons commencé à nous taper dessus. Une parole déplacée sûrement. De toute manière, dans mon état, il aurait suffi qu'il fasse tomber mon porte-plume ou un de mes livres pour que je lui fiche mon poing dans la figure, alors me souvenir du pourquoi ça a commencé… Comme on ne répond rien, il soupire.

— Vous vous doutez que vous allez être puni pour ça. Nous allons retirer une centaine de points à chaque maison. Monsieur Malfoy, vous irez voir votre directeur de maison pour qu'il vous donne une punition. Minerva, vous vous occuperez de Monsieur Potter.

— Oui.

— En attendant, menez-les à l'infirmerie.

On redescend sans un mot de plus. La directrice des Griffondors continue de pester contre nous. Elle nous fait nous assoir chacun sur un lit, loin l'un de l'autre, et prévient l'infirmière de notre cas et de surtout pas hésiter à utiliser la magie si on en revenait aux mains. Mais nous ne nous jetterons pas de nouveau à la gorge. L'adrénaline est redescendue et on ne fait que se fixer sans bouger. L'un après l'autre, elle nous soigne sans un mot, elle non plus. Elle doit sentir la tension qui émane de nous. Elle libère le Serpentard avant moi et me garde assez longtemps pour qu'il ait le temps de rejoindre son dortoir. Quand je quitte l'infirmerie, je vais directement au mien aussi, sans passer par la case dernier cours. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et je peux enfin me calmer. Lorsque Ron entre dans la pièce, je le sens tendu. Il ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet. Je préfère couper court à sa tentative en quittant la chambre pour le bureau de la sous-directrice. Après tout, plus vite je ferai ma punition, plus vite ce sera terminé.

ooo

La bagarre a vite fait le tour du château, tout le monde en parle. Et puis surtout du fait que nous sommes punis pendant un bon mois chacun. Tous les soirs, on fait des travaux d'intérêt général. Bien évidemment très loin l'un de l'autre. Ron et Hermione n'ont pas abordé le sujet, mais il est facile de sentir qu'ils en ont envie. Ils veulent savoir pourquoi nous en sommes venus à nous taper dessus comme ça. Comment, en une semaine, ça a pu dégénérer aussi rapidement. Mais je ne leur dirai rien. Et la vie continue.

Ce soir, c'est classement de parchemin en salle d'histoire de la magie. Passionnant. Je dois fermer la porte quand j'ai terminé. Mais y a tellement de parchemins que je ne pense pas avoir terminé ce soir. Tant pis, je finirai demain. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne me restait pas encore deux semaines de corvées. Au moins, classer me calme. Je ne pense à rien d'autre. Ça fait deux semaines qu'on s'évite avec Malfoy et tant mieux. Ce matin, malheureusement, Hermione s'est trompée de chemin et nous nous sommes croisés. La tension a été assez insoutenable et Ron m'a très rapidement tiré vers l'autre couloir. Le professeur McGonagall a été très claire avec moi : la prochaine bagarre, c'est l'exclusion durant une semaine, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Alors autant vous dire qu'on ne risque pas de se taper dessus à nouveau, ou du moins en public.

Je range un nouveau parchemin et avise l'heure. Il est temps de rentrer. J'en ai marre. Je me tourne pour quitter la pièce quand mon regard se pose sur une silhouette qui ne devrait pas être là. J'inspire un grand coup pour rester zen. Je passe devant lui pour sortir sans le moindre regard. Je sens une poigne se refermer autour de mon poignet. Je tourne le visage pour ancrer mon regard dans le sien.

— Lâche-moi !

— Non !

— Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !

On se toise un moment. Sa main sur mon poignet me brûle. Puis, sans crier gare, comme si une sorte de top départ avait été donné, on s'embrasse. Le déclic a été général. Nos lèvres se cherchent, se trouvent, nos langues dansent ensemble alors que nos dents s'entrechoquent par la violence du baiser. Mes mains vont rapidement se perdre dans sa chevelure blonde alors que les siennes se glissent sous ma robe pour rejoindre ma peau. Je tressaille lorsque ses doigts froids arrivent à destination, mais je ne proteste pas. Je me cale juste un peu plus contre lui, le bloquant contre le chambranle. Il gémit lorsque celui-ci lui rentre dans le dos, mais il ne lâche pas ma bouche pour autant. Ses mains s'insinuent dans mon pantalon, puis dans mon boxer pour se poser sur mes fesses et les serrer. Je me tends, gémit à mon tour et délaisse sa bouche pour aller me perdre dans son cou. Je mordille son lobe puis laisse une marque dans son cou avant qu'il ne me pousse à l'intérieur de la salle. La porte se referme magiquement et je sens une table me heurter les jambes. On la contourne sans se lâcher. Comme si nous étions en manque du corps l'un de l'autre. Je lui déchire sa robe pour accéder à sa peau, alors qu'il tente de faire passer la mienne au-dessus de ma tête. Mes lunettes vont s'écraser un peu plus loin avec le bout de tissu. Pas grave, je n'ai pas besoin de voir correctement pour ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Je le pousse contre l'étagère et il gémit. Le regard noir qu'il me lance parce que je lui ai fait mal ne fait qu'attiser mon désir qui, d'ailleurs, se sent à l'étroit. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mon dos et il sourit, douce vengeance. C'est ce qu'on va voir. Je n'ai pas le temps d'amorcer un geste de plus qu'il me plaque à son tour contre le meuble, des parchemins tombent au sol mais nous ne nous en formalisons pas plus que ça. Il mord mon cou et descend jusqu'à mes tétons. Je tire sur ses cheveux pour qu'il cesse. Ça fait super mal. Mais il s'en fiche. Il descend encore, ses mains agrippent mon pantalon et celui-ci cède sous la menace. J'halète alors qu'il pose ses lèvres sur le tissu tendu de mon boxer. Il continue à me torturer alors que la chaleur et ma magie commence à électriser tout mon corps. Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps comme ça. Je le relève et l'embrasse voracement. Le sang, une fois de plus, se mêle au baiser et je me retrouve plaqué sur une table, mon boxer étrangement très loin de moi. Je regarde Draco. Il est en nage et moi aussi, ses pommettes sont rouges et il halète. Son cœur doit battre aussi vite que le mien. Il ne prend même pas le temps de me prévenir de quoi que ce soit que je le sens me pénétrer de force, sans plus de préparation. Ça fait super mal. Je crie et mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau de ses épaules alors que mes jambes se referment dans son dos. Il me tire un peu plus à lui pour que je m'empale complètement. J'halète de plus en plus fort alors qu'il commence le va-et-vient. La table me fait mal mais, très vite, la douleur s'estompe pour le plaisir que je commence à prendre. La position n'est pas confortable, mais je m'en fiche. Je le sens se cambrer alors qu'il s'apprête à jouir. Seulement, c'est mal le connaître si je pensais qu'on s'arrêterait là. Il me tire encore plus à lui et nous tombons au sol, moi sur le ventre. Je hoquète de surprise. Il me redresse à quatre pattes et laisse de nouveau ses mains parcourir mon torse et mon dos, puis je sens quelque chose pénétrer de nouveau. C'est violent et douloureux, mais alors qu'il continue son va-et-vient, il fait de même avec ses mains sur mon anatomie douloureuse. Je sens que je vais jouir. Mes jambes sont flageolantes mais je ne lâcherai pas. La chaleur se répand dans tout mon corps alors que je sens l'électricité nous parcourir. Ma respiration devient bien trop rapide et je commence à voir flou. La sueur perle de mon front et dans un dernier coup de rein, il se cambre et moi aussi. On tombe au sol en criant nos prénoms ensemble. J'halète sur le sol froid alors que je sens deux mains caresser mon ventre et un corps remonter pour venir s'installer contre mon dos. J'ai du mal à faire le point, mais je me sens bien. Deux lèvres se posent contre mon cou et on reste comme ça quelques secondes. Je finis par me retourner et nos lèvres se rencontrent. Mais c'est doux, rien à voir avec ce qu'on vient de faire.

Le baiser s'arrête et on se regarde sans dire un mot. Il dépose un baiser sur mon nez, puis sur mon front, avant de revenir à mes lèvres. Je retrouve la douceur et la gentillesse que j'avais cru imaginer. Mais là, ce n'est pas possible, je ne rêve pas et pourtant il est doux.

— Pardon.

Je sursaute et je vois une légère rougeur s'installer à nouveau sur les joues pâles de Draco.

— Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé depuis quelques temps.

— Tu n'es pas le seul fautif.

— Nous aurions dû être plus clairs dès que ça a mal tourné.

— Oui.

Il dépose un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres et je cale ma tête dans le creux de son cou. On est con, c'est tout. Je suis con. Et je ne me sens bien que dans ses bras. Je ne veux plus de cette tension.

— Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare, marmonnai-je.

— Tu as dit quelque chose ?

— Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare, dis-je plus fort mais encore faiblement.

— Parle plus fort, je ne comprends rien.

Je me redresse et le regarde avec colère alors que je lui hurle la même phrase. Mais tout disparait aussi rapidement lorsque je vois son sourire narquois et l'amusement qui brille dans ses yeux. Il se fiche de moi. Je lui donne un coup dans l'épaule et fait la moue. Il se redresse et me prend dans ses bras.

— Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare non plus.

— On reprend nos habitudes.

— On reprend nos habitudes.

On se sourit et, après un dernier baiser, on range le foutoir qu'on vient de mettre. Mon classement est à refaire, mais ce n'est pas grave. Mon cœur se sent léger et j'en suis heureux. C'est ainsi que je retourne à mon dortoir. Un sourire bête aux lèvres. Je me glisse dans la chambre. Il n'est pas tard et les garçons sont en train de discuter. Je passe devant eux sans le moindre intérêt, prend mon pyjama avant d'aller me doucher. J'en ressors sans faire attention à Ron qui me parle. Je me couche sans répondre et m'endors tranquillement. Au réveil, je suis toujours sur mon petit nuage et je ne fais même pas attention à Ron qui me parle à nouveau. Lorsqu'on retrouve Hermione, elle me regarde bizarrement. Ron lui donne un coup de coude et lui montre quelque chose.

— Oh, je vois.

De quoi est-ce qu'il parle à la fin ? Je porte la main à mon cou, endroit qu'ils regardent tous les deux, et je sens quelque chose sous mes doigts. Je remonte rapidement dans la salle d'eau et pâlis devant le suçon. Je maudis Draco avant de faire disparaître cette foutue marque. Oh et puis zut, de toute manière, le mal est fait. Je remonte simplement mon col et je redescends. Ils me regardent tous les deux avec un sourire bête, mais je n'attends pas qu'ils me posent la question fatidique. Ils me courent après pour me retrouver à la grande salle.

— Allez Harry, tu peux tout nous dire.

— Vous dire quoi ?

— Cette marque…

Ils n'ont pas le temps de terminer leur phrase qu'on croise la troupe de Serpentards à l'entrée de la salle. Je sens mes amis se tendre, espérant que je ne vais pas faire de vague, mais rien ne se passe. On passe juste l'un à côté de l'autre, se frôlant simplement et partant vers nos tables respectives ensuite. Je m'assois et commence à déjeuner, mon air bête toujours inscrit sur mon visage.

— Qu'est-ce qui rend notre cher Harry aussi heureux ? questionne Seamus en mangeant un morceau de sa tranche de lard.

— Une rencontre bienfaitrice, sourit Hermione.

— Oh ! Harry, tu nous caches des choses.

— Tellement, dis-je en buvant un peu de jus d'orange. Tellement.

Ils se regardent tous bêtement mais, moi, je suis aux anges. Je fourre ma main dans ma poche lorsqu'un doute me vient. Mes doigts rencontrent un morceau de parchemin. Je le tire de ma robe et l'ouvre pour le lire. Je souris encore plus niaisement.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Neville.

— Rien.

Je le chiffonne et le fourre dans ma poche sans en dire plus.

— Un petit mot de ta tendre et douce sûrement, rigole Hermione.

— Oh Harry, allez, fais voir !

— Pourquoi ?

Hermione et Ron me regardent surpris que je n'aie pas démenti. Après ce que je viens de lire, je n'ai pas envie de démentir quoi que ce soit. Ginny arrive à ce moment-là.

— Pourquoi vous regardez Harry comme ça ?

— Harry vient d'avouer qu'il a une relation et que le papier qu'il a dans la poche vient de cette personne.

— Une relation ? Un papier dans sa poche ? Montre-nous ça, Harry !

Même pas en rêve. Mais ce n'est pas sans compter sur Ginny et sa curiosité maladive. Nous avons eu une brève relation qui n'a abouti à rien. D'un commun accord, nous avons décidé qu'il fallait mieux laisser les choses comme elles étaient – c'est-à-dire en pure amitié voir fraternité. Elle s'approche de moi et, rapidement, commence à me faire les poches. J'essaye de la repousser mais elle est douée et sait parfaitement que je suis chatouilleux. Elle brandit haut le bout de papier alors que j'essaye de le récupérer. Enfin, de toute manière, il n'est pas signé, donc ils ne risquent pas de reconnaître de qui ça vient. Elle le déplie et hausse un sourcil. Elle le donne à Ron et Hermione qui haussent à leur tour un sourcil.

— « Cette fois, peut-on dire que nous sortons ensemble ? », lit Neville au-dessus de l'épaule de Ron. Ça veut dire quoi ? Que vous ne sortiez pas ensemble avant ?

Je récupère le papier rapidement, le fourrant de nouveau dans ma poche.

— C'était compliqué.

— Comment ça, compliqué ?

— Ce n'est pas votre problème, dis-je rapidement en regardant Ron curieux.

— Harry ?

— Hum.

— Non, rien.

Je regarde Hermione qui semble vouloir dire quelque chose, mais elle n'ajoute rien. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. On quitte la grande salle pour notre première heure de cours. Je profite d'un petit instant d'inattention pour répondre à la question de Draco. Je me doute qu'on va se croiser lors du repas de midi et je tiens vraiment à ce qu'il ait cette réponse rapidement. Et en effet, ça ne rate pas. On se croise au repas où, accidentellement, il percute Ron qui va s'écraser contre Hermione et j'en profite pour la lui donner.

— Oh Weasley, je suis navré de t'avoir percuté.

— On ne croirait pas.

— Vraiment ?

Il sourit avant de disparaître avec toute sa troupe. Je le suis un instant du regard avant de rejoindre notre table. Le reste de la journée se passe tranquillement. Les professeurs semblent rassurés de voir que la tension entre Draco et moi a disparu. Hermione me regarde toujours étrangement comme si elle tentait de percer un secret terriblement bien gardé. À l'heure habituelle, je retrouve ma corvée du soir : le classement de parchemins. Je me laisse de nouveau complètement submerger par l'ordre alphabétique, et ce n'est que lorsque Ron et Hermione viennent me chercher que je comprends qu'il doit être tard. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris qu'ils se soient déplacés. Ou alors, c'est qu'il y a une raison bien précise. Oh, je vois. Je souris. Ils espéraient me voir avec l'élu de mon cœur. Bah, manque de chance, il est d'entraînement de Quidditch et de corvées, donc il ne viendra pas ce soir. On rentre tranquillement au dortoir. Ron monte rejoindre les autres alors qu'Hermione me retient.

— Dis, Harry ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

— Pourquoi tu me dis ça, Hermione ?

— Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas que tu en souffres.

Je lui souris. Je pense que, de ce côté-là, le mal est déjà fait.

ooo

Cela fait deux semaines que nous avons repris nos bonnes habitudes. Enfin, non, c'est différent. On ne couche plus ensemble, on fait l'amour, parfois doucement, parfois passionnément. On discute aussi beaucoup plus. J'ai appris des choses sur Draco et il en a apprises sur moi. Je suis ravi de voir que nous avons aussi quand même quelques points communs, même s'il est agréable de parler de nos points qui ne sont pas en communs. On reparle de nos premières fois, on rigole de notre bêtise et on se découvre sous d'autres jours. Et j'aime ça. Ce sont des moments que j'apprécie à leur juste valeur et je sais qu'il les apprécie aussi.

— Harry, quand vas-tu nous dire de qui il s'agit ? bougonne Ron en écrivant une ligne de sa dissertation de potion.

— C'est si important pour toi, de savoir avec qui je sors ?

— Je veux savoir.

Hermione rigole de nous voir tous les deux. Ça doit être la cent cinquantième fois qu'il me pose la question depuis qu'il sait que je sors avec quelqu'un. Je m'étire et laisse mon regard vagabonder sur les autres tables occupées de la bibliothèque. Mes prunelles se posent sur lui. Il est là, en train de faire son devoir avec ses amis. Je souris avant de revenir au mien.

— Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous le dire ? Tu as honte de nous la présenter ?

— Ce n'est pas à moi de décider si je dois vous le dire ou non.

— Tu veux dire que c'est elle qui ne veut pas.

Il soupire.

— On ne va pas la mordre, tu sais.

— Je n'en serais pas si sûr.

Ron me regarde en fronçant les sourcils alors que je me replonge dans mon devoir. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé avec Draco. Je me demande ce qu'il en pense, lui, de son côté. Je lui demanderai ce soir.

ooo

— Tu ferais quoi, si jamais on apprenait qu'on sort ensemble ?

Draco baisse la tête pour me regarder. Je suis dans ses bras et nous sommes tranquillement installés dans une salle de classe, dos au mur. C'est une soirée discussion ce soir.

— Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Nous sortons ensemble non ?

— Ça ne te dérangerait pas qu'on le sache ?

Il s'installe un peu mieux contre le mur et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

— Je ne dis pas que ça ne me dérangerait. Ça changerait sûrement beaucoup de chose, mais je ne tiens pas à te perdre.

— Donc, si Ron ou Hermione…

— Je vois. Non, s'ils venaient à le savoir, ça ne me dérangerait pas. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne me défoulerai plus sur Weasley.

— Oh ça, je n'en doute pas.

Il sourit et me serre un peu plus contre lui.

— Et toi ?

— Moi ?

— Oui toi, si les gens l'apprenaient, ça te dérangerait ?

— Je ne pense pas. Enfin, ça ferait rapidement la une de tous les magazines peoples de la région et même de l'Angleterre.

— Ouch… En effet, ce serait assez violent. Tu penses que ça irait jusqu'à la prison ?

— Oui, je le pense.

— Mon père l'apprendrait alors.

— Sûrement.

— Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Je lui donne un petit coup dans le bras avant de me redresser et de m'installer sur son ventre. Je l'embrasse doucement puis calle ma tête dans son cou. Lui et moi n'avons pas grand-chose à perdre à cette annonce au final. La guerre est terminée. Il n'y a plus de menace.

ooo

Ce matin au petit-déjeuner, nous nous sommes croisés et, comme à son habitude, il a glissé un petit mot dans ma poche. C'est devenu une vraie manie. Il glisse des mots dès qu'il le peut, n'importe quand et sur n'importe quel sujet. Mais ce matin, je suis curieux d'en découvrir le contenu. J'ouvre le petit bout de papier et hausse un sourcil.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? demande Hermione.

— Euh… Non, rien.

— Encore un petit mot ? soupire Ron.

— Ron, Harry a un bout de papier dans les doigts. Tu crois que c'est quoi ? Un morceau de cours ? s'amuse à le taquiner Seamus.

— Mouais, bon d'accord, question con.

Je relis une nouvelle fois la phrase sur le bout de papier, j'ai un peu du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Instinctivement je lève la tête pour regarder à travers les différentes tables et je croise son regard. Il me sourit avec douceur. Je baisse la tête, gêné et fourre le bout de papier dans ma poche.

— Ça par contre, c'est intéressant, commence Seamus. Harry gêné. Ce petit bout de papier doit cacher quelque chose d'important ou…

— … de coquin, termine Dean.

Je vois Seamus se lever, le regard mauvais, et commencer à chercher à récupérer le bout de papier. J'ai une impression de déjà vu avec Ginny.

— Seamus arrête ! Y a rien d'important !

— Si, y a forcément quelque chose d'intéressant sur ce bout de papier pour que tu sois aussi gêné.

— Non.

J'essaye de le repousser, mais il s'accroche. Tout le reste de la tablée rigole de nous voir nous chamailler pour un bout de papier. Alors que je me débats, la table cesse de rire d'un coup. Je sens Seamus reculer brusquement et une tension assez lourde s'abattre sur nous.

— Malfoy, que nous vaut ta présence ici ? demande poliment Hermione.

— Rien.

Je me tasse sur moi-même, je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié que Seamus me touche de la sorte. Jaloux, le petit Serpentard. Intéressant.

— Dans ce cas, passe ton chemin, Malfoy, ajoute Ron.

Je l'entends partir. Je me détends quelques secondes avant que deux mains se posent sur mes épaules.

— Oh et puis, finalement, si.

Je relève la tête et il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je reste une seconde et demie surpris avant de me décontracter. Il délaisse mes lèvres avant de partir comme si de rien n'était. Merci Draco. Vraiment merci. Je ne pensais pas que tu appliquerais aussi vite ce qu'il était écrit sur le bout de papier. Je relève les yeux, gêné, histoire de sonder la tablée. Euh… C'est moi ou ils ont tous l'air tétanisé ? Enfin tous, non. Hermione continue de manger comme si de rien n'était. Je fronce les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

— Tu le savais ?

— Moi ?

— Quoi comment ça, Hermione le savait ? Et savait quoi d'abord ?

Tout le monde sort de sa léthargie aux interrogations de Ron et se tourne vers Hermione.

— Eh bien, qu'Harry sortait avec Malfoy.

— Comment ? m'étonnai-je.

— J'ai reconnu son écriture.

J'aurai dû me douter qu'elle devinerait. Elle est trop intelligente. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas déjà vu l'écriture de Malfoy.

— Comment ça, Harry sort avec Malfoy ?

— Oh Ron. Tu crois que Malfoy est venu pousser Seamus qui tripotait Harry comme ça ? C'est de la jalousie.

— De plus, Ron, il me semble qu'il n'y a que toi qui n'a pas vu Malfoy embrasser Harry, ajoute Dean malicieusement.

— Pourquoi ça semble logique à tout le monde sauf à moi ?

Je soupire et retire mes lunettes pour me frotter les yeux. Je sors le bout de papier et le donne à Ron. Il le déplie et le laisse tomber sur la table.

— « On leur dit aujourd'hui ? ». C'était tout, soupire Seamus.

— Il n'y avait rien de très coquin ou quoi que ce soit d'autre sur ce bout de papier.

— Mais, je veux dire, toi et Malfoy ?

— Oui, Ron.

— Mais vous vous êtes battu la dernière fois.

— Oui, Ron.

Hermione se tourne vers Ron et soupire. Je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous avons été tellement cons.

— À quand remonte cette bagarre ?

— Un mois.

— Quand est-ce qu'Harry a eu son chagrin d'amour ?

— Un peu plus d'un mois.

— Depuis quand Harry ne se bat plus avec Malfoy ?

— Depuis qu'il semble s'être remis en couple.

— Bien, Ron. Tu as tout compris.

Il y a un petit temps d'absence et Ron se lève en hurlant. Tout le monde se met à rire. Mais l'heure d'aller en cours nous rattrape et on se met en route. Ron, encore sous le choc, ne cesse de me jeter de petits coups d'œil étranges. Hermione me dit que ça va lui passer. Les autres ont l'air de l'avoir à peu près bien pris. Enfin, je pense que tout le monde ne va pas avaler la pilule aussi facilement. Et je me demande comment ça se passe du côté de Draco. Enfin, je suis content, il a fait le premier pas. Comme quoi, en discuter hier soir était une bonne idée. Maintenant, quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est plus un secret et ça veut dire que c'est vraiment important, pour nous deux.

**Fin**

Voilà, une histoire simple, beaucoup de lemon, un scénario quasi inexistant, débutée de nuit et terminée à 6h00 du matin. C'est violent quand même ce genre d'insomnie. Bon allez, je ne m'éternise pas, il est temps d'aller se coucher. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette histoire et, promis, je vais essayer de me remettre à mes autres histoires.

Tchu


End file.
